The common complaint for most home owners/tenants is that there is insufficient closet space. Options are to either to remodel the existing closet (very expensive) or add a free standing cabinet or shelving system, which is placed or attached to an exposed wall space. Of course, if wall space is limited or if the room is small, then there are no viable options for increasing closet or storage space.
Accordingly, there has been a long-standing need for a system and/or method that allows for closet/storage space to be increased without renovation. Various designs for a closet storage door are elucidated below, adding the much needed “space” while maintaining the functionality of the existing closet.